Of Afternoon Naps and ChocolateChip Cookies
by DAzebras
Summary: [KiKanky KibaKankuro shonenai] Kiba stumbles across the cateared puppetter under a tree near the training grounds.  Funny how pent up feelings have a way of leaking out when you fall asleep on your crush's lap,isn't it? reviews and edits are welcome.


Sigh Disclaimer time: If I owned _Naruto_, I would have the wit to stick one of those intellectual sayings in here.

Yay, my first **complete** fanfic. Fond memories I have of this. Sorry for the OOC; my friend asked if it was alright that she saw Kiba as a blushing little schoolgirl, I said it was fine because it was exactly as he was portrayed. I have my excuses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Afternoon Naps and Chocolate-Chip Cookies

Inuzuka Kiba slammed the door to his room and then slammed his head on the wall.

Kiba sank to the floor with his head in his hands. 'How could I have been so _stupid_?! He probably thinks I'm a freak now."

The "he" in question was a seventeen-year-old Sand Villager named Kankuro. The tree young Sand ninja of Kankuro's team -- consisting of himself as well as his older sister, Temari, and younger brother, Gaara -- had recently been staying in the Leaf Village with other Sand ninja during treaty negotiations between the two towns.

"Aaaargh! What am I going to do now?!" Kiba asked himself out loud. Thankful that there was no one else in the house, the boy stood, brushed his short brown hair from his forehead, and walked to his window overlooking the street. Kiba sighed. It wasn't as if he'd _purposefully_ made a fool of himself. Goodness! He wasn't even conscious at the time! Still, Kiba couldn't stop replaying the afternoon's evens, counting all the things he'd done wrong.

_[Cue Flashback_

"Hey, Kankuro-san! What are you doing here?" Kiba yelled as he ran across the training field to wher the older boy sat beneath a shade tree. He stopped bent over with his hands on his knees, still tired from his race with his dog, Akamaru, a few minutes prior.

The boy in black looked up. "Waiting for Gaara-san to show up so we can spar. Want a cookie?" Kankuro held up a plastic bag half full of what appeared to be chocolate-chip cookies. Kiba then noticed the crumbs in Kankuro's lap and the brown paper lunch bag sitting on the ground beside him.

Kiba knelt in the grass beside Kankuro's outstretched legs. "You know," he said, "you really shouldn't eat right before you fight. It'll make you sick to your stomach, like when you drink too much water and then run and your belly makes those weird sloshy noises." He stopped himself and picked at the grass anxiously. He hadn't meant to ramble senselessly in front of the foreign boy.

Kankuro shrugged. "More for me," he said as he took a cookie from the bag. "Besides," he added, "Gaara-san won't be here for another two hours." He took a bite, crumbs falling from his mouth to his chest.

Kiba sat back on his heels and looked at Kankuro in surprise. "You're going to wait out here for two whole hours?!"

"It's not like I have anything else to do. I wasn't invited to the Hokage's meeting."

"Oh." Kiba paused. "Won't you be bored out here by yourself?"

Kankuro gestured at a thick, read-bound book. "I brought something to entertain me."

Kiba leaned over Kankuro's lap to grab the leather book, mentally willing himself not to blush at the proximity of hi face to the other boy's chest. He sat cross-legged beside Kankuro as he inspected the book's spine. "_History of the Suna Dome Paintings_?" Kiba asked incredulously. "How boring can you get?! That sounds like something Shikamaru would read!"

"Thanks for your opinion," Kankuro retorted sarcastically, taking another cookie from the bag next to his right hip. As he started to munch on the baked sweet, he grabbed the book back from Kiba's hands. Kiba looked at him indignantly.

"It's more interesting than it sounds," Kankuro said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "There are these really cool ones in this temple near the marketplace that look like someone covered himself in paint and then ran smack dab into the wall; they're on the ceiling too."

"How'd they get on the ceiling?"

"Haven't gotten to that part yet, but I think they threw dead bodies up there and hoped they hit the ceiling."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and looked at him reproachfully. "You're joking, right?"

Kankuro narrowed his own eyes. "No. What else would they do with the criminal's bodies that they didn't put on display?"

"You guys execute people and put them on display?!" Kiba exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, not anymore," Kankuro responded, mildly defensive. "The Third Kazekage did away with that. We haven't had a public execution in over sixty years."

"What about _non_-public executions?" Kiba asked uncomfortably.

"Those too. Assassinations are another story."

"Well, every Village has those."

"True." He cracked the book open to a page near the center. Kankuro sighed. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Kiba shrugged and said, "If you want to," as Akamaru padded over to the two boys carrying the stick he had been entertaining himself with. Kiba motioned for the dog to lay down on his left.

Kankuro scanned the page to find his previous place, his finger trailing beneath the printed words. "Huh. 'Paint of the crimson tint was manufactured, per se, by splicing the berries of a now extinct variety of cactus known only to the Suna area,'" he began. "'This cactus's fruit…'"

'Gods, this is boring,' thought Kiba after a few minutes of listening to the other boy read from the text. 'How can _anyone_ find this entertaining? As boring as he is, I don't think even Shikamaru could read this.'

It seemed to him that Kankuro just droned on and on. He stretched out his legs and struggled to stifle a yawn. Reaching out his arm to stroke Akamaru's head, Kiba discovered that the dog was already asleep, stick lying abandoned near his front paws. Kiba sighed and covered another yawn behind his hand. This was boring.

Kiba allowed his mind to wander as he gazed at the older boy, wondering what he would look like without his elaborate face paint. 'I wonder why he wears it. Is it part of his jutsu style, some tribal design thing, or does he just like to wear makeup? And why that weird purple color?'

Kiba's eyes swept over the rest of Kankuro's body. 'His shoulders are really broad,' he thought. 'I wonder how tall he his? Taller than I am, that's for sure. He's only, what, two years older than me.'

"…the colonnade mechanisms fluxgate in a manner typical to temples of this style. These are generally painted in various shades of a color contrasting to the ceiling. The fluted design…"

Kiba's mind wandered farther and farther away from his body as Kankuro continued to read. His chin dropped to his chest as he drifted gently into unconsciousness. His breath rate slowed and his facial features relaxed. His lips parted, a slight smile forming on them.

Kankuro paused to wet his lips and glanced over at the boy beside him. The sleeping teen swayed precariously off balance and then slowly began to fall sideways. Kankuro quickly reached out a protective arm to catch him. He pulled Kiba to him and gently laid his head across his legs, a hand resting in the younger boy's chestnut hair. Kiba stretched his legs out in his sleep and nuzzled his newfound pillow.

Kankuro inhaled a nervous breath as Kiba shifted in his lap. He hesitantly ran his hand first through the soft hair and then along his jaw line, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. The boy sighed at the feather light touches and his peaceful smile widened.

"I guess the puppy likes to be petted," Kankuro said softly. He rested his hand on Kiba's left shoulder, picked up the book again, and continued to read to himself.

Kankuro soon began to feel the pull of gravity on his own eyelids. He yawned. He marked his place with a blade of grass and set the book beside his discarded lunch bag.

The older teen leaned his head back against the great tree, carefully scanning the surrounding area for danger before allowing himself to doze. A slight breeze disturbed the leaves above the two boys' heads; the clouds moved lazily across the sky as they slept.

An hour passed since Kiba had succumbed to drowsiness. Akamaru had rolled onto his back, exposing his soft, white belly, and his tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth. Kankuro still leaned against the tree and Kiba's hand was resting on his knee. They were in this position when Kiba first felt his eyelids flutter with the urge to awaken.

"Uhn," he groaned and buried his face in Kankuro's leg to shield his eyes from the light shining from behind a distant rooftop. His stirrings roused Kankuro from his nap in time to see Kiba sit bolt upright. Kiba stared at Kankuro in confused surprise while the desert native tried to blink the sleep from his eyes.

Kiba's gaze swept from Kankuro's face down to his lap where his head had previously lain, and then to his own hand still resting on the other boy's knee.

"Did you sleep alright?" Kankuro asked as Kiba looked up to meet the elder's eyes, his own widening in sudden panic.

"I…. I'm sorry, Kankuro-san," he stuttered. "I… I didn't mean t-to… I…" Kiba quickly turned tail and fled, leaving Akamaru lying asleep beside Kankuro.

"Kiba! Wait!" Kankuro shouted after him, completely forgetting all formalities. As Kiba reached the end of the training field and turned a corner, Kankuro realized it was pointless to case after the younger boy. He sighed; he would never catch him.

But he could go return his dog.

_[End Flashback_

Though the afternoon had been clear and sunny, the clouds had now begun to leak their tears. From inside his dry house, Kiba overlooked the street. He sighed in malcontent. 'I'm such an idiot. I should have been paying attention to what he was reading. But I fell asleep instead -- on his _lap_ for gods' sakes!'

Kiba sat at his desk under the window, his head in his hands, eyes squeezed shut. "He hates me now, for sure," he said softly. "He'd be right to be angry at me. After all I am a gay little freak of nature. I'm just glad he didn't yell at me when I woke up. He was probably just being nice, though. I have no idea why."

Kiba sighed and looked out the rain-splattered window again. "I don't care if he never likes me back, but I don't think I could stand for him to hate me," he said out loud, starring at the horizon line beyond sloped rooftops. "Maybe he just thinks I was rude for falling asleep." Kiba looked down at his desk. "Oh, who am I kidding? He's not that stupid. If only I hadn't run away, then maybe he would think that. What does it matter now?"

Kiba lifted his head from staring at the hard oaken surface of his desk to look out of the window in time to see a familiar hooded shape trekking down the rain-flooded street, a waterlogged dog trailing behind him. Kiba jumped from his seat and promptly tripped, falling backwards and taking the chair with him.

"Crap! Ouch!" He struggled to stand and free himself from the tipped chair without falling. "What's _he_ doing here?! Gods!"

Kiba raced to his bedroom door and yanked open the wooden barrier. He looked out into the hall for the white dog that was constantly by his side. "Akamaru! Akamaru, where are you?!" He waited a moment for a response then retreated to his room again.

Kiba went to the window and leaned over his desk to stick his face close to the glass panes. "Oh, crap! I left Akamaru when I ran off! Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_!"

He banged his fist on his desk in frustration and swiveled to glance at his door again. He turned to look at the teen walking up the path to the front door. He inhaled a deep breath. "It's going to be okay, Kiba. The front door's unlocked and he's just gonna let Akamaru inside. He's not going to come in and try to find me. He's going to leave after Akamaru gets in. Aaaargh! Now I'm talking to myself!" Kiba slammed his hand on the desk again and stared out the window through the rain, trying to angel his head so he could see the front door. "Damn. I can't see. That stupid awning's in the way."

Down the stairs, Kiba heard the front door open and then close several seconds later. He move to the bedroom entryway and cracked the door open, pulling it slightly towards him. As Kiba strained to listen for the sound of Akamaru's toenails on the hardwood foyer floor, he thought he heard a familiar voice.

'Damn it. He came inside. This is bad,' Kiba thought, leaning his back against the door after shutting and locking it. 'I hope he leaves soon.'

But Kiba realized there was no chance of that as he heard the notorious third step creak under Kankuro's weight.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is not good! I don't want to talk to him."

"Kiba-san?" the older boy called out. "Where are you? You shouldn't leave your front door unlocked. You might end up having an unwanted guest."

'No kidding,' Kiba thought.

"Kiba-san, where are you? You can't hide forever, you know." He pushed open the door to the hall bathroom. "Why won't you just come out here, huh? I'm not angry with you," Kankuro said,

pushing on the door to what was revealed as Kiba's older sister, Hana's, bedroom.

'Not in here. Only one more…' Kankuro walked cautiously over to the last door on the hall -- Kiba's door. He gently turned the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Kiba-san! Open the damn door!" he shouted, trying to force the door open. "I know you're in there! Open up! I need to talk to you."

"What for? There's nothing to talk about," Kiba snapped.

"Yes there _is_. Now let me in!"

"What is there to talk about?"

"How about why you ran off and locked yourself in your room," Kankuro said angrily.

"Just go away!" Kiba answered. "I don't want you to come in!"

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to have to break it down!"

"No!" Kiba exclaimed as Kankuro threw his shoulder into the wooden slab separating the two. Kiba braced himself against the door. "Just leave me alone!"

"At least answer me, damn it!" the taller boy yelled. "Why did you run away?! Are you scared of me?! Is that it?!"

"I- I'm sorry, Kankuro-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Just- just, _please,_ leave me alone!" Kiba begged.

"So you are afraid of me," Kankuro growled. "Or did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"No! I'm sorry! Just _please_ don't be angry at me!"

Kankuro stopped pushing against the door and turned his head to look in the direction of Kiba's voice. "Why would I be angry with you?" he asked quietly. "You didn't do any thing wrong."

"I- I fell asleep on your lap," Kiba stuttered nervously. "A- and I was supposed to be listening to you read."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked. "Kiba-san, you didn't fall asleep on my lap -- I put you there."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep sitting up and started to fall over. So I put your head in my lap so you could use my head as a pillow. Then I fell asleep too."

"Oh."

Kankuro was quiet for a minute before asking, "Was that all that was bothering you, Kiba-san?"

"I guess so," Kiba replied hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he denied a little too quickly.

Kankuro snorted in disbelief. "You've something else on your mind that's bugging you. What is it?"

"It's nothing important. It's just that I…" He stopped and sighed. "I mean, why?"

"Why what?" Kankuro shifted so that his back was also pressed against the door.

"Why," Kiba asked nervously, "did you put my head in your lap?"

"So you could use me as a pillow," Kankuro said simply.

"I know _that_. I wanted to know _why_."

Kankuro shifted his weight nervously. "Oh."

Kiba waited for Kankuro's answer but received none. "Kankuro-san?"

"Do- do you _really_ want to know?" the elder asked cautiously.

"Yes," he replied softly, scratching at the spot behind his ear out of nervous habit.

"Well, um, it's because I like you," Kankuro said, thankful that the closed door hid his blush.

"What?" Kiba's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What- what are you talking about?"

"I- I like you," he said, his blush growing steadily hotter on his cheeks. "As in I have a crush on you."

Kiba drew in a sharp breath and held it for a moment before releasing it shakily. He sank to the ground, his back against the door. He leaned back and studied the ceiling while trying to comprehend

the meaning of what Kankuro had just told him. 'He likes me?'

Having heard Kiba move to sit on the floor, he followed the suit, straightening his right leg while keeping his left bent. He sat silent, listening to Kiba attempt to slow his breathing rate, before calling out to the smaller boy. "Kiba-san?" When there was no answer, he continued, "Kiba-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like this." He paused. "I wasn't going to tell you at all yet. I'm sorry."

Kiba remained silent, scratching again behind his ear. Thoughts raced through his head, and he tried desperately to sort them out. 'Why is he apologizing? If he really does like me, he doesn't need

to apologize. Or is he sorry that he likes me? Does he not want to like me? I used to not want to like him too. Man, that's a lot of "to"s…'

"Kiba-san," Kankuro began, "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything like that. I'm not going to act on my feelings, so you don't have to worry about that. You don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to. I'll just --"

"Ka- Kankuro-san," Kiba interrupted, his voice as soft as a hunter's footsteps through the underbrush, "I- I'm not m- mad at you."

"You're not?" Kankuro pushed off the door and turned his head to face where he knew Kiba was still sitting.

"N- No," Kiba said, moving from his own seat to a kneeling position. He reached above his head to unlock the doorknob. He pulled the door towards him, carefully moving out of the way so that he

could open the door all the way.

Kankuro turned all the way around to face Kiba, both of them sitting on their knees. He watched Kiba swing open the door and sit in front of him, slightly to his right. Kiba's head hung low, his

brunette bangs covered his forehead and hid his eyes from Kankuro's vie. When Kiba finally raised his head, Kankuro could clearly see the nervousness reflected in the younger boy's wide eyes and the

worry that wrinkled his brow.

Kiba found it hard to look the hooded boy in the eye. He felt his cheeks grow hot under Kankuro's stare. "I-I like you too," he admitted, his voice shaking.

Kankuro remained frozen for a moment, unlike his mind which had immediately kicked into hyper drive. Still, the realization was slow to wash over him. When he finally understood, his eyes widened

and his mouth hung slightly open in surprise.

"You- You _do_?" he asked. He tried to look Kiba in the eye, but the younger boy was already facing the ground again. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Kiba answered, eyes still on the ground.

"Well then," Kankuro said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That takes care of a lot of things. Hey? Kiba-san? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forwards in concern for the younger boy.

Kiba raised his head to look the other in the face once more. When he found his voice, he asked, "Do you really mean it, Kankuro-san? Do you honestly like me or are you just making it up?"

"Kiba-san," he said, looking at the boy with utmost sincerity, "I would never lie to you about something like this. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that kind of person."

"So you're telling the truth? This isn't some sort of a joke?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Kiba-san."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Oh. Okay," Kiba said, questioning if he was really awake.

Kankuro felt himself grin, relieved that he'd managed to convince Kiba of his sincerity. He cocked his head and looked at the other boy, gauging his reaction to their mutual confessions. "You know,

it didn't really surprise me that much that you like me."

Kiba looked at him in confusion. "What? It didn't?"

"Nah. I sort of thought you might," he said. "I hoped you might."

"What made you think I liked you?"

"Well, you started coming over and talking to me nearly every time I saw you. You didn't seem to be that inclined to talk to any of the other Sand ninja."

"But you're my friend -- sort of. And I always talk to my friends when I see them."

"Yeah, but you don't blush very often when you talk to them, unless it's about something embarrassing. You tend to blush quite a bit around me; though I guess I didn't notice it at first."

Kiba inwardly cursed himself for turning red at this statement. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything! How'd you know it was 'cause I like you? I could have just been nervous around you 'cause you're my sempai."

Kankuro nodded slightly in agreement. "That's what I told myself for a long time. But you never seemed to have much interest when the other guys talk about girls. That and when you ran away without letting me explain today."

'He _did_ fine out because I ran away! I knew it! Damn! I shouldn't have run off,' he thought. 'But if I hadn't run… I wouldn't know that he likes me back.'

Kankuro was the first to break the silence. "So. What now?"

"Huh?" Kiba asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Kiba-san, you can't just tell someone you like him and then not do anything about it. Especially if it turns out he likes you too," Kankuro explained.

"Oh. So what now?"

Kankuro blinked in response. He then reached up a hand to tug on the hem of his hood. "Well," he said, looking down as a light blush formed on his cheeks, "did you want to go out me?"

Kiba's own face burned as hot as a Suna desert summer. "You mean like on a date?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," the hooded boy answered. "But I meant more as a 'would you be my boyfriend?' sort of thing."

Kiba hadn't thought it humanly possible for him to become even more flushed, yet the rose color on his cheeks grew to a bright scarlet. "Y- Your b- boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he answered, fidgeting with the corner of his hat. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No!" Kiba exclaimed. Softer he clarified, "I mean, I want to."

"Okay then," Kankuro said with a smile. He looked up towards the ceiling for a second as though trying to remember something then asked, "Are you free this Wednesday afternoon?"

"I think so. I know I have training most of the day but I should be done by four o'clock."

"Alright. How about we meet at the Hokage Tower when you're done and then get something to eat together?"

"Like an afternoon snack?"

"Sure," he said, his eyes curling with his lips as his grin widened.

"Okay!" Kiba said returning the smile.

"Then Wednesday it is," he agreed.

After this was confirmed, an awkward silence stretched between them. Kiba could faintly hear Akamaru playing with one of his squeaky toys. Not knowing what to say, the younger boy picked nervously at the carpet beneath him. He looked up when he felt the other shift.

Kankuro scooted closer to Kiba, their knees beside each other; his fingertips rested on the ground, almost touching Kiba's knee. He first tilted his head down, then raised his eyes to look into Kiba's black ones, before asking, "Kiba-san, can I kiss you?"

Kiba's eyes widened at the suggestion. "K- Kiss me? I g- guess so. Y- Yes," he answered, his face flushing a bright scarlet.

In response, Kankuro leaned towards Kiba, planting his hand next to the younger boy's left leg in order to keep his balance. His eyes half-lidded, Kankuro moved his head closer to Kiba's. Kiba

drew in a sharp breath at the other boy's proximity, shutting his eyes only after Kankuro's had fluttered shut. The elder closed the gap between their lips, gently pressing his mouth against Kiba's.

"Oh my gods! He's kissing me! He's my boyfriend and he's kissing me!" Kiba realized. "I should kiss him back!"

Kiba abandoned his passive state to move his lips in time to Kankuro's gentle caress. He felt the older boy's fingertips brush his jaw line as Kankuro placed a hand on the back of Kiba's neck, pulling the younger boy closer to deepen the kiss. Kankuro increased the pressure between the two, angling his head to better reach the other's mouth.

Kiba pulled back from the kiss, tugging on Kankuro's gloved hand to make him loosen the grip that kept his head in place. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and looked at Kankuro's confused expression.

"Ran out of breath," he explained, his hand still resting on Kankuro's wrist behind his head.

Kankuro nodded and asked, "Can I kiss again?"

Kiba moved his face closer to Kankuro's and slid his hand further down Kankuro's forearm in reply. Kankuro swiftly covered the smaller brunette's lips with his own. The kiss was rougher than the

first had been, and all other noise except the beating of their hearts was drowned out.

Kiba felt Kankuro's tongue chase along the crevice between his lips, softly asking permission to enter. He complied by parting his lips and allowing the older boy's tongue to enter and trace small circles on the roof of his mouth. Kiba stifled the urge to gasp at the unfamiliar sensation that prickled at the back of his neck and sent shivers running down his spine.

Kankuro moved from the roof of Kiba's mouth to exploring the rest of the warm corners of the younger boy's mouth, flicking his tongue over the soft muscle of Kiba's tongue. Kankuro leaned closer

to the other boy. He placed his left hand next to Kiba's hip, his other hand still gripping the smaller boy's head. Kiba's right hand moved on its own accord to grasp at the black fabric of Kankuro's jumpsuit, where he could feel older boy's flutter beneath his palm. He hesitantly touched his tongue to the other boy's, and when Kankuro's tongue retreated from his mouth, Kiba eagerly explored the older boy's mouth, faintly tasting chocolate-chip cookies.

Both soon became too oxygen starved to carry on and parted, breathing heavily. Still panting slightly, Kiba stood and took the other boy's hands, tugging him to his feet. He led Kankuro to the bed, all the while looking only at Kankuro's questioning face. Kiba sat on the edge and motioned for Kankuro to sit on his right, closer to the head of the bed. Kankuro walked to his assigned seat but remained standing as he looked at the younger boy in immense confusion.

"Kiba-san, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that just yet," he said, removing one hand from the smaller boy's grasp to straighten his hat.

Kiba cocked his head to one side and looked at the other boy in puzzlement. "Ready for what?"

Kankuro glanced at the bed and then back at Kiba. "For sex," he answered.

Kiba's eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew huge. "Oh!' he exclaimed as he realized what he had accidentally insinuated. "No! I didn't mean _that_! I just thought it'd be more comfortable to sit here than on the floor. I'm not ready for that either."

"Ah," Kankuro said, taking hi proffered seat. "Okay. Does this mean you want me to kiss you again?"

"You tell me," Kiba said, placing a hand on Kankuro's knee and scooting closer, his hand sliding slightly higher on the other's thigh.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," he said, shifting so that he could better reach the other. He placed one hand on Kiba's left hip and the other on his cheek. He leaned forward to kiss the other boy

firmly on the mouth.

When their lips met, Kiba felt sparks of electricity travel along his spine and heat his entire body. He wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and pulled the older boy closer. Kiba tugged

Kankuro's hat off his head while the other teen ran his tongue over Kiba's sharp incisors. The younger boy grabbed a fistful of Kankuro's light brown hair and yanked him further down into his embrace.

Kankuro pushed at Kiba's shoulder as he pulled back from the kiss. "Need to remember to breath," he said, closing one eye.

Kiba smiled and said, "Guess I'll have to remind you."

He pulled the other boy close for another kiss, the promise of many more to come sweetening their lips. The pace of the kiss quickened, and their hearts beat faster. Kiba felt Kankuro tug at the hem

of his sweatshirt near his left hip, raising it several inches. The older teen loosened the fishnet-like chain armor tucked into Kiba's pants. The younger boy withdrew slightly, hesitant to let Kankuro touch him so intimately. Kiba then relaxed back into the kiss as he felt Kankuro's fingertips caress his bare skin, the older boy's touch barely trailing above Kiba's mid-side.

"Mmhm," Kiba sighed in pleasure, wrapping his arms tighter around Kankuro's neck and hugging him close. Their kiss slowed for a moment, and Kiba could feel Kankuro's soft, warm breath against his nose.

'I like this,' he thought. 'I like being this close to him.'

Kankuro suddenly kissed him harder, and the two resumed their frenzied passion. He pressed a gloved hand against Kiba's bony hip. His index finger traced the waist of the younger boy's pants against his side.

It was then that they heard Akamaru's whimper come from the doorway. Kankuro pulled back to look at the dog but froze and stared wide-eyed at the reason for the canine's interruption. In the doorway stood a short brunette woman with red triangles on her cheeks identical to the ones on Kiba's face.

Kiba looked up at the older boy, confused by the sudden look of surprise. He turned to find the source of Kankuro's shock -- his mother. Kiba glanced at the other boy and then back at Inuzuka Tsume, who stood glaring at the two with her arms crossed.

"Shit."

_-Fin-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There will be a sequal eventually... When i get around to it... Let's just say that a tired Gaara who was just released from a long meeting only to find his hamburger-loving brother missing is not a happy Gaara. Thank you kindly for your time. And you, my schizo **Momosportif, **and Fishy.


End file.
